


The Fall Of Who We Are

by suchanoldcliche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to fight you, sir," he said, hoping his voice wouldn't waver. He had to be strong. He'd promised the man standing before him that he'd do this if it came down to it, that he'd be able to pull the trigger and take him out if he ever became a threat to the team. Now that he was in the moment, gun raised and aimed for Director Coulson's chest, he wasn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Of Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely AU, but it's based on a thread between my OC and a Coulson on Twitter. The premise of it was that Coulson was concerned that, should he ever become a danger to the team or to anyone else because of everything running through him (i.e. - the Kree blood and other things), my OC wouldn't be able to take him out like Agent May could. After reading the thread over about an hour later, this idea came to mind.
> 
> I almost regret it. Almost.
> 
> I'm thinking right now that this will be three to four chapters long (past this one), but I'm not quite sure yet. Eh. Anyways, enjoy~!

"If you're going to kill me, go ahead. Do it."

The man staring him down refused to answer. Of course. Usually the silence meant he was either speechless or his response would be something the young agent wouldn't understand, so the veteran chose to keep it to himself. Usually. This time, however, Xander was almost certain the silence was a result of something different. And _that_ was what scared him.

"I'm not going to fight you, sir," he said, hoping his voice wouldn't waver. He had to be strong. He'd promised the man standing before him that he'd do this if it came down to it, that he'd be able to pull the trigger and take him out if he ever became a threat to the team. Now that he was in the moment, gun raised and aimed for Director Coulson's chest, he wasn't so sure.

"It's part of the job," the man replied, his voice full of something that made Xander's skin crawl. He couldn't place what it was, but Coulson wasn't the same. Something changed, and Xander couldn't figure out what. Had he... gone mad? "I've been telling you that from the beginning."

"You're not just some _threat_ , sir. You're my _friend_."

"And look at where that mentality has gotten you."

A lump formed in his throat, another tightening in his chest, and both nearly paralysed him with fear. Xander did the best he could to keep his hands steady, to keep the gun from shaking and displaying how uncertain he felt, but that couldn't keep the sweat from beading his forehead. His heart was pounding so hard he feared it was palpitating. And his breathing? The poor kid felt like he hadn't been able to catch his breath for the last couple of hours. Not after he found...

Well. That wasn't important.

No matter how he tried to remain indifferent, to show his mentor that he wasn't afraid of him, his body betrayed him. He was scared, sure. Terrified, really. One moment, Xander had been prepared to go off and face the impending Kree invasion, and the very next, he felt like his entire world had come crashing down on him for the second time in his life. (And here he thought an alien attack from a hostile race was bad. Nope. Not even close.)

"What is it you're after, sir?" the young man asked, keeping his gun elevated and his eyes trained on the man before him. God, how many times in the last few months had Coulson prepared him for this? How many conversations had they had where the boy's hero had told him that he would have to be ready to kill him one of these days? Every single time, Xander knew what he was expected to say, but it destroyed him inside to do it. He didn't want to think that he'd be faced with this, that it would be  _him_ up against Director Coulson, but somehow, Xander ended up being the only one to survive the sudden attack.  _Xander_. The new kid.

How?

"Maybe you should sit down. You don't look so good." That look on Coulson's face, the way his thin lips twisted into a smirk that seemed all wrong when paired with those empathetic eyes, made Xander shiver.

"And let my guard down? Not a chance."

"If you were going to kill me, you would have by now. You and I both know that. Why don't we drop the act and talk about this like men, hm?"

"I thought that's what we were doing, sir."

That made Coulson laugh, the sound causing the hairs on the back of Xander's neck to stand on end. Everything about this man felt so off, like it wasn't Coulson at all, but Xander had no evidence to suggest such a thing. He looked like Coulson, sounded like Coulson, even walked like Coulson. But his actions? His words? That tone? _  
_

Not Coulson. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a final note, the warning for this story WILL CHANGE for future parts. I'm not sure where I'm taking this just yet, so I haven't decided what to label the story as. But yes. It'll get... bad. Oops.


End file.
